halofandomcom-20200222-history
Raid of Chawla Base
The Raid of Chawla Base was conducted by Team Jersey, a vigilante group lead by rogue AI Durga. History The ONI military base Chawla was storing a Forerunner artifact believed by the group to be broadcasting a long-range countdown timer. Because the Electromagnetic pulse of the artifact activating was powerful enough to knock out the Sol system's communications for over seven seconds, they concluded that the risk was too great to allow the countdown to complete, and so launched an operation to sneak into the base and deactivate the artifact. Timeline *Jan, Jersey, Kamal, and Rani enter Chawla in the guise of soldiers.i love bees, Axon badges_please They park in the civilian parking lot,i love bees, Axon firewall and approach telecom shack #4. While Jan distracts the guard,i love bees, Axon packet_monkeys Kamal and Jersey open a hole in the firewall to allow Durga to send a copy of herself into the base's servers.i love bees, Axon roomy_fast_cold *They enter Building 41i love bees, Axon building_forty_one declaring a security sweep and that all personnel exit the building. Private Dorkin challenges their authority, but Rani uses her keen observational skills and Major Standish impersonation to scare him away.i love bees, Axon treason Durga locks the door behind them. *They discover that the clean room lab is not connected to the intercom and several techs are still inside. The lab also uses a separate server Durga cannot access, forcing the humans to deactivate the artifact for her. Furthermore, the lab is filled with deadly argon, and only Jersey has experience wearing a vacsuit.i love bees, Axon argon *Kamal helps Jersey dress in the vacsuit locker attached to the airlock,i love bees, Axon suffocate while Jan stays in the observation bay.i love bees, Axon lockdown_lab Rani sees someone with authority inspecting the front door and goes to distract them.i love bees, Axon homing_signal *Jersey enters the lab, and the techs pay him no mind.i love bees, Axon airlock Meanwhile, the people outside the door get frustrated and consider using a grenade to blast it open.i love bees, Axon grenade *The techs realize Jersey doesn't belong, and pull their guns. Jan holds her breath and enters the lab, engaging the techs. However, a tech shoots her in the chest before she disables them all.i love bees, Axon she_took_a_bullet She exits so Kamal can treat her.i love bees, Axon stay_with_me *Kamal dresses the wound, but Jan refuses painkillers.i love bees, Axon shocky Jersey deactivates the countdown, causing the artifact to send out one more massive EMP. As soon as Jersey exits the lab, Durga is sent into a state of insanityi love bees, Axon modular_core_hemorrhage as the part of herself that was sent to 2004 by the last pulse rejoins her.i love bees, Axon red_balloons *Soldiers blast the door open and arrest Rani,i love bees, Axon wide_awake_and_physical but she warns them that 'the terrorists' mined the building, so they progress no further.i love bees, Axon spaghetti Durga psychotically threatens everyone, believing that they are trying to illegally access her data.i love bees, Axon zero_motor_function Kamal realizes that the personality of his deceased sister Yasmine, whose mind Durga was made from, has also been awakened by the EMP.i love bees, Axon bug_out *Kamal and Jersey talk down the schizophrenic AI, and get her thinking rationally.i love bees, Axon access_violation Durga assesses the situation and determines that they must create a new exit, so she remotely controls a M808 Scorpion MBT to blast a hole in the wall, through which they escape.i love bees, Axon with_a_tank *Although Rani is left behind, Durga impersonates a lawyeri love bees, Axon fiance and gets her released the following week.i love bees, Axon thanks_for_coming Sources Category:I Love Bees Category:Battle